


Figure Eight

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Ice Skating, M/M, Saileen is not the main ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Dean sees a mistake on the ice, and tries to lend a hand.





	Figure Eight

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t come up with anything for Valentine’s Day, so have an Olympic inspired story instead! Those triple axels kill me, they’re so cool.

“Sam, I can’t do this.” Dean said again. Sam grinned and pointed to the side of the rink.

“Grab the walker then.”

“Fuck off, I’m not an old man.” Dean grumbled, putting one foot on the ice. He immediately almost fell, and grabbed the sides of the rink.

“Alright- fine. Gimme it.” Dean said. Sam laughed and pushed it over to him. Once he was holding on, he could stand just fine.

“You know we didn’t force you to come.” Eileen spoke up.

“Yeah, well. I like a challenge.” Dean said, turning towards her. He almost fell, and it made her laugh as well.

“Come on, let’s get out there.” Sam said, pulling her past Dean and out onto the ice. Dean grumbled And began sliding forward slowly.

Truthfully it wasn’t that hard. He gained speed pretty quickly. Eventually he was able to make a lap without the walker, holding the sides of the rink, then he got bolder. He let go.

It was getting easier. He was picking up speed and doing laps. It was starting to hurt his feet though. He stepped to the edge, and off the ice, sitting down for a moment. That’s when it all went downhill. 

The most gorgeous man he had ever seen walked right out onto the ice and started skating. He locked eyes with him as he turned, and waved. The man dipped his head in response and got back to what he was doing. And what he was doing was incredible.

He started skating backwards, and stopping to spin in place. He grabbed his leg and held it above his head, and holy shit, he didn’t know people could bend that way. Then he saw the impossible. The man flung his leg out and jumped, and spun in the air perfectly.

Dean was about to stand up and clap when he fell, missing the landing. He didn’t move, and Dean was up instantly. He was slowly moving across the ice, and finally he got to the man, as he started to sit up.

“Hey, are you ok?”

“I am... defeated. But I’m alright.” He said.

“Here.” Dean said, sticking out a hand. The man took it and pulled, but Dean miscalculated his balance. He fell right on top of him.

“Are... you alright?” He asked, amused. Dean sighed and rubbed his face. That was the most embarrassing thing he could have done.

“I’m fine. I... don’t skate. I’m not very good at standing.” Dean said awkwardly. He chuckled and stood up, this time holding out his hand. Dean took it and pulled himself up.

“My name is Castiel. You are?” He asked.

“Dean. Quite a name you’ve got there Cas.” Dean smiled. He smiled back, and dipped his head.

“So, uh... you busy?” Dean asked, quickly regretting his wording. Of course he was busy, he was skating. Still, Castiel smiled.

“Would you like me to be?” He asked coyly. Dean almost choked on his nerves.

“No?” He fumbled, almost falling over again. Cas smiled.

“Come on.” He said, holding out his arm. Dean was surprised, but he didn’t say no. He just held on and let him lead.

“How long have you been skating?” Dean asked.

“Many years. Probably since I was three.” He said. Dean nodded.

“I’ve been here... today.” Dean said awkwardly. Castiel chuckled.

“Well you’re doing very well.” He said. Dean grinned.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Cas said. He suddenly turned, and Dean flailed, but kept his balance.

“See? Already good under pressure.” Castiel said. Dean smiled.

“How in the world did you skate backwards?” Dean asked. 

“Would you like to learn?” Cas asked. Dean swallowed nervously but still nodded. Cas brought them to a stop, and slid in front of Dean. 

“Push with your toes, just to start. Get a feel for it. I can push you a bit.” Cas said. Dean nodded and did as he said. He was barely moving, but it was working.

“See, you’re already pulling me.” Cas spoke up.

“What? No I’m not.”

“Yes, I’m not pushing anymore.” Castiel chuckled.

Dean smiled a bit. Then he slipped. He almost fell backwards, but Cas grabbed him. Suddenly they were very close, and Castiel swallowed nervously.

“I-I apologize-”

“Do you want to go get cocoa?” Dean blurted out.

“What?”

“I’m sure that have that here. Or coffee, maybe, I don’t know. I just wondered if you might want to do that. Some time, or now, I mean.” Dean said, pretty much short circuiting. Cas turned a light pink that wasn’t from the cold.

“I do want to practice some more.”

“Oh, ok, yeah-”

“But... that can wait. I would love to have a hot chocolate with you Dean.” Cas said shyly. Dean smiled.

“Ok. Yeah, alright. Let’s go.” Dean said. He smiled as they headed off the ice. From behind him, he heard someone yell.

“Where are you going? Who is that?” Eileen called.

‘My date.’ Dean signed, stepping off the ice.

“Only Dean would manage that.” Sam said.

“I don’t know, I think you did pretty well.” Eileen smirked. Sam laughed and took her hand as they continued skating.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day!


End file.
